Maintain the following animal models for the evaluation of antiviral substances IN inoculation of 3 week old mice with HVH type 2, IP inoculation of adult mice with HVH type 2, I Vag inoculation of adult mice with HVH type 2, IP inoculation of adult mice with MCMV, IP or IN inoculation of adult mice with EMC, IP inoculation of adult mice with SFN, IN inoculation of 4-5 week old mice with influenza A2. Determine the in vitro sensitivity of antiviral compounds against appropriate viruses from the above list in both mouse (MEF) and human (HFF or WI-38) tissues. Evaluate the efficacy of the following antiviral compounds in tissue culture and in the appropriate animal model systems: ara-A, ara-A-MP, mouse exogenous interferon, poly I:C-poly-L-lysine, phosphonoacetic acid, SM-1213 from Strategic Medical Research Corp., and A 37536 from Abbott Labs. Assess the activity of the antiviral substances in the animal models by delineating the effect on mortality, mean survival time, and, where appropriate, alterations of the pathogenesis of